villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jagang
Jagang was the Emperor of the Imperial Order and the first dream walker born since the great war. He used this innate ability to further his causes. Jagang believed in the ideals of the Fellowship of Order and allowed his soldiers to brutalize and rape innocents as they saw fit. Jagang was killed at the end of the Imperial Order War, by Nicci. Biography Jagang saw a wealthy-looking man and decided to kill him and take his money. The man turned to him and simply smiled, knowing he could kill the boy with a thought. Instead, he flicked the boy a coin and was on his way. Jagang had several encounters with the same man, before one day, he finally asked why the man had not killed him. Brother Narev took him as his protege, possibly seeing the hidden talent within Jagang, teaching him everything he knew, eventually placing him as the Emperor of the entire Imperial Order. As Jagang let his forces ravage the country side unchecked. They were allowed to rape, kill, and murder anyone regardless of age or sex if they were people of a city that did not surrender to him, similar to the Mongols under Genghis Khan. Many thought Jagang to be a monster, but he was nothing short of a genius. He was a brilliant military strategist who made a note of his enemies and how they moved their troops and tried to counter their maneuver in order to decimate their forces.When Jagang and his forces marched through the southern Midlands, they destroyed everything in their path. Jagang left utter destruction in his wake, and if the town or settlement surrendered to his forces he put heavy taxes or tributes on them. They would soon die of starvation or be murdered if they could not keep up with the demands of Jagang's one million man army. Personality and Traits Jagang was a stout man and often described as resembling that of a bull's. Although many viewed Jagang as a crude barbarian, he had a very shrewd and sharp intellect. He was adept and knowledgeable in military tactics and maneuvers and had an above average understanding and concepts on the workings of magic. He was also very adept in poisoning common people's minds into serving him. Jagang did not care about his men as long as they were loyal and served him to their dying breath. Powers and Abilities Jagang was a Dream Walker, an old race of creatures that were used during the Great War. Dream walkers were believed to be extinct, but Jagang was the last of the Dream Walkers born three thousands years after his race's demise. He used a gifted person's powers to take control of their body and mind, bending them to his will. This is how Jagang began a quest for knowledge above all else. It is also how Nicci would know to torment Jagang during the civil war in Jagang's home city; killing all the soldiers would not give him any messengers or news if the city was recaptured thus infuriating Jagang from the lack of the recent news about the Old World. When Jagang took over someone's mind he also experienced all the knowledge and memories that person had, thus giving him all the information in the person's mind. This opened Jagang's eyes to the outside world and taught him everything he needed to know. Category:Slaver Category:Delusional Category:Archenemy Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors